The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many current wireless network display solutions, e.g., named Wi-Fi display functions, enable content displayed on a screen of a computing device, such as laptop, to be displayed on another device, such as a display monitor. The solution may be extended to enable project content displayed e.g., on a laptop screen, to be displayed on multiple display monitors. When it is desired to display two or more content items displayed on a laptop screen (e.g., a window displaying a document and another window displaying a Web site), separate laptop/monitor pairs may have to be used, with each laptop/monitor pair operating a Wi-Fi display function based communication session independently. For example, a presenter in a seminar or a meeting may use one laptop to wirelessly project a PowerPoint presentation to one monitor and another laptop to wirelessly project a demo application to another monitor. An attempt to provide multi-content display to multiple monitors using a single computing device (e.g., laptop) may result in multiple video streams competing against each other and consequently high display latency on all receiving monitors due to high queuing delays, as well as limited bandwidth for other devices that may be connected to the same network.
In general, the latest advancements in information technology may not always provide an easy mechanism to enable multiple content items be displayed on multiple receiving devices using a single computing device as a source providing the multiple content items.